


Who's the father?

by Elementiss_5



Series: Dean's daughter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nephilim, Post-Season/Series 13, dean as micheal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementiss_5/pseuds/Elementiss_5
Summary: Part 1 of a series.Winter always wanted to be a mother, but what happens when there is a chance her baby is the son/daughter of an archangel who is planning on slaughtering all humans?There will some stuff I made up to bear with me, please...





	Who's the father?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had and I might add some more characters later on. I don't own anything, but the story of the nephilium and Winter. Everything else I don't own.

Rubbing a flat belly, Winter was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a pregnancy test in her hands. Her hazel eyes were almost in tears, from both joy and sorrow.

“Hey little one, I’m you mom. I am a little worried about you, but who is your father little one? She asked, rubbing her stomach.

She looked around the small room, seeing the pictures of herself and her mom, making her smile a little and finally made up her choice.

Meanwhile, in the bunker, Jack was reading over vampires, when he felt a sudden power surge come over him. His eyes glew a golden color and saw images of Dean/Michael being with a brown haired woman, but then her with a pregnancy test.

He closed the book and shouted, “Guys! We have a problem!” 

Castiel appeared, as Mary, Sam and Bobby came to him.

“Jack, is everything okay?” Sam asked. Jack replied, “I’m fine, but there might be a problem coming to us.”

The four looked at each other and saw Jack hold out his hands.

Mary and Castiel took one hand each and Sam grabbed Cass's hand, as Bobby took Mary's hand and then their hands touched each others. Then Jack let his eyes glow gold and they all began to see Jack’s vision.

Once it was over, Jack let Cass and Mary go, letting them all get a chance of regain their strength.

“Michael is going to have a child with a human. He created a nephilim and right now, it’s growing inside this woman.” Jack said.

Sam asked, “But why create a nephilim in the first place?” Mary replied, “To use its power to create a doorway and lead his army through.”

The group looked at each other and Cass said, “We need to find this woman, before Michael gets his hands on her.”

Meanwhile, Winter was in a doctor's clinic, with her old friend Donna, rubbing both her hands together.

Donna saw this and asked, “You nervous Winter? I mean I would be, but we are here to check it, okay?”

Winter nodded and replied, “Thanks Donna, I’m just a little nervous about all of this. Plus, did you bring that DNA for testing?”

Donna held up a white cloth, with some blood on it and said, “You becha Winter. I got this from a while back.”

Winter smiled and they both heard her name be called, to room 291. 

The both got up and made their way down a series of hallways, until they came across a cream colored door with black numbers of 291 in the middle.

Winter entered first and saw a male doctor, who was getting a bed like table ready for her.

“Ah, Miss Avers. Come in please.” He said, as his back was still turned.

Donna nodded her head and Winter went over to the table, sitting down on it. She felt the white paper move a little, but she tried to keep it together as much as she could.

Donna then spoke up and asked, “Can you please run this blood and compare it to the baby?”

The doctor looked at her, in confusion, and so did Winter.

Donna held up the bag and said, “Second checking the father’s DNA. Just to be safe, of course.”

The doctor nodded and said, “My nurse will be in here soon, so she can go run it, okay?”

Winter nodded, but she was still a little but worried, about all of this.

The doctor then said, “Okay, now I need you to lie down and roll up your shirt. I’m out something on it to help see the baby okay?”

Winter nodded and did as she was told, biting her bottom lip the whole time. 

But when she felt the gel, she shivered a little, but then began to hear the sound of a heartbeat, much like her own, but it was also so different.

She looked on the screen and saw a little shape, probably no bigger than a peanut, but she could tell what it was.

“That's your baby miss. It looks to be about two weeks or one week along, so your due date will be August 18. Come back and I’ll try to be your regular doctor, okay?” He asked.

She smiled and looked at Donna, who was smiling at her, but Donna saw as it looked like Winter was going to cry.

Donna laughed, but then the three saw as the nurse came in, with a piece of paper. 

“Whosever blood this is, is the father's and I checked at least three times.” She said, handing the paper to Donna.

Donna smiled and Winter now let the tears begin to go down her cheeks, but they were happy tears.

Meanwhile, Jack was in the Impala, as Mary was asleep, in the passenger’s seat and Cass was just focusing on something else.

Sam looked behind him and saw Jack with a worry some look on his face.

“Jack, is everything okay?” Sam asked, looking back at the road.

Jack got out of his daze and said, “It’s just this child of Michael's.”

Sam nodded and said, “Yeah, but maybe we can raise it, like how we raised you.”

Jack said, “No, but what if the child is not Michael's? What if it’s Dean’s and it is absorbing Michael's grace, making Micheal begin to lose control of Dean’s body?”

Castiel spoke up and said, “It is possible, but the chance of that is 99 to 1 so the chance is very low. But if that is the case, then the mother has a chance to survive childbirth.”

Sam nodded and said, “Still, we need to get this child and see if we can raise it like we raised you, Jack.”

Jack laughed, a little and began to look out at the starry night sky, wondering about the new child coming into existence, hoping that maybe he wouldn't be so alone.

Meanwhile, Donna got Winter back to Winter’s two story and asked, “What are ya going to do Winter. I know you can be a good mom, but still.”

Winter said, “First, I’m going to call my mom and I’ll see what we can do after that.”

Donna nodded and said, “You take care now, okay?”

Winter nodded and saw as the cop car drive away, from the house.

Winter let herself in and let herself lay on her bed, feeling happy. 

She put a hand, on her flat stomach and said, “I can't wait to meet you, little one and I’m so excited.”


End file.
